What if?
by MewTrust
Summary: This is another what if story for Tokyo Mew Mew. This will contain most of the events in the show. The first chapter is all of the questions, so you get all the questions. DISCLAIMER
1. The questions

**The questions.**

_**Ichigo:**_

**What if Ichigo was the mean one?**

**What if Ichigo secretly had a crush on Kisshu?**

**What if Ichigo hated Masaya's guts?**

**What if Ichigo was in a gang group called the Infamous Four?**

**What if Ichigo was Christian?**

**What if Ichigo didn't have much of a sweet tooth?**

_**Mint:**_

**What if Mint actually helped out at the café?**

**What if Mint's parents never left?**

**What is Mint and her brother had never grown apart?**

_**Lettuce:**_

**What if Lettuce went by her real name?**

**What if Lettuce was also part of the infamous Four?**

**What if Lettuce was mean and cruel?**

**What if Lettuce taught Ichigo how to fight?**

**What if Lettuce could use a sword?**

**What if Lettuce never had a crush on Ryou?**

_**Pudding:**_

**What if Pudding also went by her real name?**

**What if Pudding was shy?**

**What if Pudding had never gotten engaged?**

**What if Pudding wasn't hyper?**

_**Zakuro:**_

**What if Zakuro was the hyper one?**

**What is Zakuro was the one who did tricks?**

**What if Zakuro got together with Keiichiro?**

**What if Zakuro loved sweets?**

_**Keiichiro:**_

**What if Keiichiro got on to Ryou?**

_**Ryou:**_

**What if Ryou was racist and more evil that Deep Blue himself?**

_**Masaya:**_

**What if Masaya was abusive towards Ichigo?**

**What is Masaya wasn't the human host for Deep Blue or the Blue Knight?**

_**Kisshu:**_

**What if Kisshu treated Ichigo the same way she treats him?**

**What if Kisshu was a mindless drone for Deep Blue?**

_**Pai:**_

**What if Pai slightly showed feelings for Lettuce?**

_**Taruto:**_

**What if Taruto had accepted Puddings friendship?**

_**Blue Knight:**_

**What if the Blue Knight had never hurt Kisshu?**

**What if the Blue Knight was on the Aliens side?**

_**Deep Blue:**_

**What if Deep Blue didn't have a human host?**

_**Moe:**_

**What if Moe was half cyniclon?**

**What if Moe was also in the Infamous Four?**

**What if she beat the crap out of everybody with her twin sister and the rest of the group?**

_**Miwa:**_

**What if Miwa was the last member to the Infamous Four?**

**What if Miwa was the twin sister to Moe?**

**What if Miwa was separated from Moe at birth?**

_**Others:**_

**What if my OCs where in the show?**


	2. Episode one: Turning into a cat

**Episode 1: Turning into a cat**

A red head girl stood in front of a boy with darker skin. The track team ran by screaming "Fighto! Fighto! Fighto! Fighto!" "Red data animals?" said the red head as she spoke. "I thought you would probably like it, Aoyama-kun." She looked in his eyes as she said it, faking a smile. She closed her eyes, "If it's okay with you, perhaps, umm… Maybe this Saturday (you have to remember she's Christian) we could…-" "Sure," He said, interrupting her sentence. "I'll be waiting for you at 10 at the station." He ran off. "Alright, I did it!" She ran to her friends.

**The next day:**

She was still asleep, mumbling something. She shot up, awake. She snatched up the clock that lay next to her bed. Trying to get out of bed, she fell and hit her nose. The girl crawled across the floor until she reached her mirror. Touching her nose she said, "AH! I hit my nose! I can't think of that right now," She began to tie her hair in twin tails, which she hated. "No time for that. Geez, how could I have fallen asleep _again _after stopping the alarm? ARRGG! The ribbon snapped!

I stayed up too late planning the 'date!' I need to change these…" The red tried to pull of her shirt. She fell forward while screaming. "I HIT MY NOSE AGAIN!" she yelled, crawling and getting the outfit she had set out the night before. "MOM! DAD! I'm leaving now!" She yelled on her way to the door. "ICHIGO!" Her mother screamed. "Darn it!" Ichigo said running to where she would meet the new kid.

Almost to her destination, she stopped in front of a window. Ichigo made sure she looked nice and proper and walked towards, Aoyama-kun. "Good Morning!" He said as she walked up. "Morning." She said in a sarcastic way. "Anything wrong?" Aoyama-kun asked her. "Uh, no. Nothing at all," She said, mentally adding 'Mr. Too Perfect.' "Sorry I'm late," She bowed like a proper girl should. "Isn't the weather great?" She said, putting her fake smile back on.

"Yup. I guess," He said, giggling?! "Shall we go?" he said in a sweet, yet demanding, voice. They were soon on the train. They were in silence the entire ride. She was deep in thought when he said, "Momomiya-san." This meant the ride was over. "HAI?" She said, then noticed that he had left the train.

They had gone to a red data animal show. "What's that?" Ichigo asked the boy, pointing at a cat which seemed to be staring at her. "It seems to be the symbol for this place. Doesn't it look interesting?" They walked through a scanner. There was a computer it had to do with some project. Genome system operation? What was that supposed to mean? Looking at a pamphlet, she said, "Red Data Animals are endangered species. According to this brochure, more than 2,500 species face extinction." "Momomiya-san, look!" He said, pointing to a picture. 'What now?!' she thought. "There is an unusual picture of the Iriomote Wild Cat over here!" She sighed, "Coming!" "Isn't it cute." he said, snidely. "This animal is also listed under Red Data. Cool." She said, uninterested.

"These animals become extinct, even with our protection…" Ichigo stared at him. He looked up, "Hmm?" She quickly said, "NOTHING! Nothing at all. That… That means… We must protect the Earth ourselves from now on. Somehow…" He looked at her, the smiled. "I guess so…" They went along their business and soon they were outside the place they had just been it.

A man with long brown hair was mapping out her DNA. A blonde haired man came in. "What's wrong?" He asked the man with brown hair. "Please look at this." He responded. "It's perfect." The blonde said. Aoyama-kun made Ichigo take some pictures with him. "Thanks for the pictures." She said. Soon they were at a park. "Don't lose those pictures." He instructed her. She needed an excuse to get out of there. "I need to go get some juice." She said, then she tripped over a tree-root. Aoyama-kun caught her. "Are you alright?" He asked. He walked off. "I'll go buy them." 'At least I'll have some time to myself.'

Ichigo stood up as she notice a new café that looked like a giant pink cupcake. "Preparations are complete…" The man with long brown hair said. "Okay." Replied the blonde boy. He put down his goggles. "The Earth's future… Will change soon." The man said, speaking once more. The cat on top of the pink cupcake's eyes were red. "Now, Mew Project.… Commence!" The blonde pressed a button. The cat began to glow red. The earth started to shake. The crows flew, "An earthquake? Wow. What wonders happen on this tiny little rock." She said.

She saw the cat as it burst red as if a shining star. She was engulfed in a light that came from beneath her. Ichigo was in a green place with bubbles everywhere, naked for some odd reason. "Where am I!?" she asked the place as if it would answer. One of the bubbles burst into many other bubbles, but left behind? AN IRIOMOTE WILD CAT KITTEN?! "Oh. My. Holy. No." She exclaimed. "Come here." Ichigo said in a gentle tone of voice. She picked up the kitten and it jumped into her. "WHA?!" she yelled.

She blinked her eyes and saw the sky. "Wuahh~! I didn't fall asleep did I?!" She looked at the boy. "You seemed comfortable." "Gomin'nasai!" she told him. He handed her a can. "Here, have some juice, I got worried after the earth quake." "Thank you," She said, taking the can. "Here." She handed him his jacket. "How long have you been waiting?" she asked, worried of what the answer might be. "Three hours, woman." "Gomin'nasai. You should not have to wait that long." "No, I shouldn't. I'll wait for you though." He got up. "Let's go home." "Fine." She got up and followed him with her can of juice.

**The next day after the next day:**

"EH?! What do you mean?!" "So… the date was ruined?" Her two bfffls (Best Friends Forever For Life) were busy yelling at her in the locker room. "I'm also _VERY _embarrassed about it…" "It's unusual for someone to fall asleep on the first date?" The blonde girl with a bob hairdo said. "He probably hates you now…" the Brunette with a pixie cut said. "Let's hope so Miwa. It's your fault I was there anyways. Now _I _have a stupid picture I can't lose or get messed up, thanks to YOU TWO! I have to get him to forgive me, don't I?" "Hai. Hai, yaru." Miwa and the other chick said together, seeing as they were twins. "Subarashii…" Ichigo wailed in complaint. "We had better get to vandalize his house though. Capish?" "Capish!" the twins said, together, again.

"CRAP! Aoyama-kun has gym for early morning practice!" Ichigo exclaimed running off. "WAIT UP!" The two girls said. They got to the gym, but it was crowded to the outside with fan-girls. "We're too late…" the blonde complained. "… As expected." Ichigo finished her sentence snickering. "So what now?" Miwa asked, hoping and waiting for an answer. Ichigo pulled out the picture hoping to give it to him, no longer wishing to even know it existed. Someone bumped into her and the picture went flying. "DARN IT!" She yelled flying around and jumping. She grabbed the picture as Miwa yelled, "ICHIGO! Look out!" Ichigo felt herself falling as her friend cried her name. A weird energy over took her body and she fell and flipped in mid-air. Somehow landing on her feet, she looked up. "Shigwoly." She looked up to see girls screaming. "Oh dear… noNoNO!" She ran away to a place she could not be seen. A bell rang. "All Rise!" Ichigo sensei said, letting them know it was lunch time.

Ichigo had fallen asleep mid-class, so her bfffls had to wake her. "Lunch break." They told her. "You know, It'll rain soon." She said, looking up. "OK… Whatever you say…" The blonde said. "Moe, now listen. I know what I'm talkin' about." She said, looking her friend in the eye. They were getting lunch when Ichigo saw some fish. What she did was she went and grabbed a fish with… with… wither… MOUTH! Gross, right? "Are you ok?" Moe asked her friend as the lunch server stared at her like she was crazy. She stepped back, set her plate on a desk and ran. No one had seen her run like that in a long time, until today. 'I've been acting so weird lately… Why? I have been extremely tired since this morning, suddenly got more agile than normal, even though I can be very clumsy, AND _THEN…_ before I knew it, I ate fish like a cat or something… I wonder why… That dream…?' "Momomiya-san!" a voice called her name. 'Okina Kareki…' "_SO_ there you are." "Aoyama-kun?" she said, trying to act surprised.

"I saw the commotion at the match this morning and I was worried. Are you OK?" he asked. "Umm… More to that. Thanks for yesterday nyaa~" 'Did I just say… Nyaa?" "What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong Nya!" She covered her mouth and turned the other way. "I was just thinking about… how you waited for me so long." That's OK. Isn't the weather also nice today?" "Yup, nyaa! But it's going to rain later nya! By the way… nya nya… but I don't really know… nya nya. I shouldn't have fallen asleep-nya yesterday. Nya…nyaaaaa~" "NYAAAAAAAAAA~!" she screamed running off. "MOMOMIYA-SAN!" He screamed.

She had reached the park and the sky darkened as it started to rain. She stared at the pink cupcake. 'As I thought… something… strange… is happening to me… Yesterday the dead tree and I waited here and than an earthquake happened. And then…' "Eh?" she said. "I don't remember what happened after. The weird energy came back. "What was that?!" She looked around. She looked to her left and said "Over there!" as she ran towards it, hoping for a fight. She ran down steps and into the grass. She saw, Aoyama-kun. "HIM?!" she said. She did _NOT _move until he left, then, she cautiously followed him. But she had only moved two feet and something else caught her attention. "Geez" she ran towards it.

A glowing jellyfish that flew in the air followed him. Not her, _HIM. _It flew around him unnoticed. Then, It pushed itself into a rat eating below the bench he had just walked away from. It glowed purple, then red, and turned into a monster, much bigger than him. She watched the rat him but refrained from laughing and she ran herself over there. The rat thing jumped in front of her. It screamed as a boy with black? Yeah. Black hair jumped and grabbed her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Momomiya Ichigo." The boy had BLONDE HAIR?! She pushed him. "HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" "Introductions for later. First," he pointed to the rat. "Defeat that." "Me? I may be in a gang and fight, but I ain't fighting that." He grabbed he and jumped to another branch. "You're heavier than you look." He told once they had landed. "LET ME GO! Who are you?" "That's not what we should discuss now." Ichigo's eyes began to glow red and the boy pushed her off the branch, and she landed on her feet, _again? _"Momomiya Ichigo! You're special. Take this." He threw some pendant to her.

"Mew Mew Strawberry METAMORPHO-SIS!" She transformed and she turned into some cat chick all in hot pink. Even her eyes and hair. She had cat ears and a tail with a ball. "Hell?" "That's it! Now it begins!" the blonde said to himself. "Strawberry Bell!" she called out, and a heart with a bell appeared before her. "What the?" she said as she jumped out of the way. She landed on a fence. "I'll give you a taste of the cat spirit! ~Nyaaw!" She then seemed to surprise the boy, but this to her was fun.

"Ribbon Strawberry… CHECK!" she called out, and the monster was destroyed, leaving behind the jellyfish and the rat. "Retrieved." The blonde said as a floating pink puffball at the jellyfish. She detransformed and went to the boy. "WHAT THE H IN THE BOX IS GOING ON!?" she yelled at the blonde. "EXPAIN YO SELF! NOW BOY. YOU BEST BE EXPLAINING! NOW YOUNG MISTER?!" "We are not your enemy." Said the man with the long brown hair as he walked to them. "We'll explain everything to you soon. And him? He'll be alright… he just fainted. I will be responsible for sending him home." "Still confused" Ichigo sing-songed back. He knelt next to her and began to talk. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Akasaka Keiichiro. Ryou, this charming lady will _NOT _be pleased with _YOUR _behavior." "Let's go." Ryou said as Keiichiro sighed.

"OK?! What is going on? Go where? Who is the arrogant guy? Who is the polite gentleman? Who exactly are _YOU!_"

**~To be Continued~**


	3. Episode two: A new comrade

**Episode 2: A new Comrade**

The two men walked her to the pink cupcake, as we all know as the café. She just found out. Lovely, huh? "A pink cupcake? This is a café? A pink cupcake as a café… wow…" She said, refraining from laughing. "We just opened recently," Keiichiro told her. "We also saw to it that he got home safely." "Okay." She told him. "Momomiya Ichigo-san." 'Ryou' said, trying to catch her attention. "What Blondie?" She responded. "I have a name… Anyways, Welcome to Café Mew Mew as well as… Our secret hideout. Base you could call it." When they walked in, the brunette dude handed her a box.

"Please, change into this. Locker room is over there." He said, pointing to a hall way with, obviously, a door. "Sure… Mr. Akasaka… weirdo…" She said taking the box and walking to the door. "It's begun, hasn't it? The Mew Project?" Keiichiro asked, 'Ryou' "That obvious, huh?" "Hai. It is." They heard a door close. "This outfit is very, kawaii… I don't do kawaii. It's retarded." She said walking over. "It matches you." The blonde guy said snidely. "OI! LISTEN YOU LITTLE BRAT! I HAVE AVERY SHORT FUSE SO UNLESS _YOU _WANT TO GET ON _MY _BAD SIDE YOU BEST SHUT YOUR TRAP!"

"Please, you two… Try to get along." Keiichiro said. "With him, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Not. A. Chance." Then, she glared. Turning to Ryou she said "Anata no mesu inu o fakku." "Well, you will have to fight more of those…" "…monsters?" she finished Ryou's sentence. "Chimera Animals." "Say wha?" "You see, aliens send out these things and it possesses animals, turning them into savages." She began to glare at him. 'So he knows about the chimera animals and chimera parasites. Emiko finds out, she'll blame me.' "Who are you guys?" she asked.

"Just rich high school students." "OK, Well, why do _I _have to be cat lady? I mean, I'm always asleep. I landed on my feet from like, a 50 foot drop, _AND _now I'm predicting weather. Not everything has yet been explained Mr. High school student." "All in due time," Keiichiro began. "Here, take this." He held out his hands and a pink puffball came flying out. "It is R20000. It will help you know when an alien is near. Ryou, doesn't want them to hurt any humans." She held out her hand. It landed and said, "Nice to meet you! Nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you too, I guess" Ichigo replied.

She changed and walked out. **Elsewhere, in a blue like dimension: **It was blue and misty, lit by a ball of blue in the center. Chimera parasites appeared around it. _A LOT _of chimera parasites. The ball of light began to speak. "The blue planet shall be _mine." _A figure came from a bowing position. "Hai." "Do whatever necessary to get it." "Leave it to me." **Back on Earth, the next day: **Ichigo walked down the street. Holding up her phone, for puffball dude was on it as a keychain. "What am _I _going to do? I am literally holding the weight of the world now." "Ichigo! Something's coming! Something's coming!" It shouted at her. "Is it now?" she told, and she had stopped walking. She heard barking and turned around. "A dog… Wow…" It jumped in Ichigo's arms and started liking her. "Doggie, don't like me, OK?" she told the dog as if it would listen. "Oi! Miki! Come back here at once!" A voice called for the dog. It jumped out of her hands and ran towards a tall slender woman. She had black-brown hair and green eyes. "Please, excuse him. You can't go running off like that!" The woman started talking to Ichigo, and finished talking to the dog.

A girl stepped out of the limousine. She wore her hair in buns, but it was a silky was a silky black. She picked up the dog, reflecting in her brown eyes. "Miki, you ran off again?" She asked the dog. She walked over to Ichigo. "Could you please forgive him? He meant no harm." "It's okay. He's just playful. I understand that." Ichigo replied, trying to side kind. The girl handed her a handkerchief. "Here. You keep this to wipe your face, okay?" She took the hankie. "Thank you. What's your name?" Ichigo asked the girl. "Aizawa Mint. What's your name?" Momomiya Ichigo. Pleased to meet you." And you too." They bowed and went their separate ways.

"Gomin'nasai! It was a mistake." Puffy dude flew up, enlarging himself. **Later at school: **Ichigo ran in front of Moe and Miwa, startling them. "Morning chickas." "Morning lady." They replied. "Momomiya-san?" they looked over to see, oh gosh, Aoyama-kun. "Aoyama-kun…" Her friends ran off. "DON'T YOU DARE WOMEN!" She began to chase after them but someone grabbed her wrist. She spun around. "Principal-Woman! Glad you could join us." Ichigo said with a smile, talking to the woman who had grabbed her wrist. "This way Momomiya!" She said, dragging Ichigo. They made it to the principal's office. When the woman slammed the door, cat ears and a tail popped out on Ichigo!?"ICHIGO! YOU! YOU! YOU'RE A CAT! No wonder you're always getting into trouble… Go to class." "Yes'm!" She ran out, her ears and tail had gone away, for the time being.

**Later at the café: **"They actually popped out?" the blonde asked. "Yes! Why didn't you tell me?!" Ichigo told him, trying to keep from yelling. "I didn't tell you because I thought it would be funny." She turned to Keiichiro because he called her name. "Take the apple tart and peach cobbler to the table; I forget which one you said. She brought it out, and the place was packed. "FULL HOUSE PEOPLE!" Ichigo yelled walking out and setting down the plate. On the way to walking back to the kitchen a customer said, "IS THAT-" they started. "Hai, sore wa HONdesu." She cut of the customer and answered the question they were about to ask.

*Remember this customer. They are important to later on in the story.*

**Later on in the day: **The sun was going down. "I am so worn out." Ichigo told puffy guy. "I haven't given you a name yet, have I?" "Nope!" puffy replied. "Since I hate Aoyama-kun, how about Masha?" "Puffball-Masha! Puffball-Masha!" It told her. "Good Idea puffball!" Ichigo looked over and saw the girl again. She chased the car that they had just left in. **At some random mansion: **"You came all this way, to return a handkerchief?" "Yes." Ichigo was walking with some old lady. "But the young lady presented it as a gift…" "It's too much of a gift." She opened the door. "This way." She followed her inside. The girl was walking down the stairs. She had on short white socks and white flats that had a red bow on the front. Her dress went to her knees and was frilled out so it didn't touch her legs. The pale pink dress had long sleeves that flowed to make it wide at her wrists. She had a red apron like thing on top of her dress. Yellow ribbons in her hair. In the front of the apron like thing, the top was a vest buttoned all the way up. The bottom went around the entire dress and split at the front, letting you see the dress. "A guest? Ichigo, was it." "Yes. Mint, correct?" "Hai." She giggled.

"Here's your hankie." Ichigo handed it to mint. "You don't want it?" Mint asked. "It was given as a gift." "I understand," Ichigo said. "But it is too much of a gift. It must be very expensive." "Not that expensive. Please keep it." "OK. Thank you, Mint." "MAMA! WE HAVE A GUEST!" Mint shouted up the stairs. The woman from earlier . "Hello. You have met my daughter, Mint?" The woman asked. "Yes'm." Ichigo replied. "I am Aizawa Josei, Mint's mother. Mint, I must go. Miss, could you please leave? I don't like Mint's friends here when I'm not." "Yes'm. Ja ne Mint!" "JA NE!" Mint yelled as Ichigo waved and the door closed. Mint's mother turned to Ichigo. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but if you become friends with my daughter, I will kill." Ichigo replied with a smirk. "Um, I have that on tape. The police fear me, and I _AM _the leader of the Infamous four. I have no intention of harming Mint, so you have _no _reason to worry." "I sure hope so." Mint's mother went to her car and drove off. As Ichigo walked down and off the steps, she heard barking. Turning around, she saw a dog. "Miki? Come here." Miki ran over. Ichigo picked him up and pet him for a minute. She set him down, said good bye and walked off.

As she walked off, a chimera parasite flew over the roof. Ichigo heard it, but passed it off, walking away. It absorbed itself into Miki. It went back into Mint's house, looking savage. "Miki, did you go out again?" Mint asked, as her dog looked up. He growled at her. "Miki! What's wrong with you!? Miki, are you ok!?" Miki began to grow into a chimera animal. Growing large and getting silver and red armor. Ichigo heard Mint scream. "MINT!" Ichigo yelled spinning around. "Chimera animal! Chimera animal!" Puffball-Masha said. "You never said anything!" Ichigo growled. "Incomplete! Incomplete!" He replied back. Mint was thrown against the stairs. Ichigo ran in and the animal turned its head in her direction. "My poor Miki has become a monster." Mint forced herself to say. "Snap. I didn't wanna do this but, MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORFO-SIS!" Ichigo yelled and her transformation. Ichigo jumped in front of the Miki chimera. "Release. The dog." She said firmly. "Ichigo-chan? What happened to you?" No time to explain now Mint-chan." The dog went to strike and Ichigo picked up Mint and jumped to the other side of the room. Ichigo set down her friend, held out her hand, and said "Strawberry Bell."

Ichigo grabbed the heart shaped bell. "STOP! STOP ALL THIS FIGHTING! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Mint yelled and she got up and ran out the door, but something caught Ichigo's eye. On Mint's back, wings shone through the cloth. Miki hit Ichigo and slammed her into a wall, and she let out a faint scream before falling unconscious. Mint heard this. She ran in and before Chimera-Miki could kill her, mint went in front of Ichigo. The dog hit them and sent 'em flying across the room. Ichigo still didn't wake up, but puffball dude came out of hiding. He opened his mouth. Inside was a… MISTY BLUE DIMENSION!? A pendant identical to Ichigo came out and landed in Mint's hands. "MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHO-SIS!" Mint yelled, performing her first transformation. "No way! What's happened to _ME?!" _Mint shrieked. The dog chimera roared and she jumped as it attempted to hit them. It managed to hit Ichigo though, and she was bleeding. "ICHIGO! Miki, I'm sorry, but when have hurt my one and only friend you have gone much too far. "MINT…ARROW!" She yelled out. Jumping out of the blast zone. "RIBBON… MINT ECHO!" She called hitting the chimera, but not defeating it. Ichigo managed to get up, and she began to glow a white color.

The parasite left the poor Miki, but Ichigo collapsed. Just then Mint's mother came home, and she detransformed. She walked in. "MINT! What happened.?" Her mother demanded. Then she noticed the unconscious Ichigo. "And _WHO _is _THAT!?" _she yelled. Mint replied in a soft tone, "That is my friend, Ichigo. What happened is a monster, that thing-" she pointed to the chimera parasite. "- went into Miki and she protected me. She got hurt though." They then heard a sound, a strange one, and they spun and the pin thing ate the chimera parasite. A tall teenager, about 13, with pointy ears stood behind them. She had neon orange hair in a ponytail and bangs clipped to the side of her face, red eyes, orange converse, and a black long dress that had an orange trim around the collar, capped sleeves, and bottom of the dress. "I'll take Ichigo-san. Mint, can you go to a pink café tomorrow?" the strange girl asked. "The new one. Café mew mew was it?" "Yes." "I'll go. Thank you, and please take care of her." "I will." And the strange gal teleported to a pink room. Two girls where there. One looked about eight, had pointy ears, golden eyes, and white hair.

She wore a black jacket, a black tee, black jeans, and black converse. The other girl looked about four. She had light brown hair, also worn down like the other girls. Her eyes where an amazing blue. She had on a yellow night gown. "Be quiet." The eight year old instructed. "Yes'm Emi" the oldest girl said putting much emphasis on every syllable. Emi glared at her. She walked over to Ichigo who now lie on the floor. She ripped of the pendant and Ichigo had a lot of blood on her. She took Ichigo's hand, and then Emi's hand began to glow. Soon Ichigo's body was engulfed by the blue glow that came from Emi's hand. About five minutes later she let go of Ichigo's hand. She tapped Ichigo's forehead and Ichigo shot up them put her hand on her forehead. "Em? Thanks." Then she looked up and saw the orange chick. "Orange, why is my room pink. I _hate _pink." "I have a name and, well, you do have a boy friend." "A boyfriend that I _hate, _Emiko." "Kukki, come hither." Emiko told the youngest girl in the room. She came over and hugged her. "Ichi! Are you OK?" she asked worriedly. "Kid, I'm fine. Thanks Em." Ichigo said. "What about your school uniform?" Emi asked, concerned. "Em, we know a Dawn."

Emiko had gone on at this point. Ichigo had changed and Dawn had gotten Ichigo's school uniform. **Next day at the café: **"Mint-chan! It looks wonderful on you!" "I could say the same think Ichigo-chan." "Seriously? You really think so?" "Yes! You're so kawaii!" "Thank you Mint-chan." "I'll leave you two to find the other three" Ryou said, walking off. "Thank you…" Mint said, speaking to Ichigo. "For saving Miki." "Mint-chan. _You _saved Miki, not me." "But, without you, I never would have been able to." "I may have died if not for you. I should be thanking _you, _Mint-chan" She hugged each other and went to stand against the wall, planning a race for the first customer.

**~TO BE CONTIUNIED~**


	4. Episode three: DON'T CALL ME LETTUCE!

**DON'T CALL ME LETTUCE!**

"There is an… unforeseen element. They have already foiled the attempts of the Chimera Animals, twice." A voice said… in a misty blue dimension. "That is true." A figure told the voice. "Go, Kisshu." The voice rang out. Collect data on their strengths." It continued. "Understood." The figure, now identified as Kisshu, said. Kisshu disappeared, gone, not there.

Running to school, Ichigo turned down an alleyway. As she did, she saw a girl, about her age, with green hair and glasses. They clashed. "G-Gomin'nasai!" The girl stood up. She started to speak again. "Are you ok? Ichigo! You scared me! Are you ok? What happened? Why were you running to school? Did something happen?" Ichigo responded. "Hai. Yes it's me. Gomin. Hai. I didn't want to get up. I was going to be late. And if something happened, I don't know about it."

The two girls picked their bags. Ichigo noticed her friend had four bags. "Whose bags?" She asked. "In about five seconds, you'll find out. I'm just trying to get close to them though." Then she pointed behind her friend. "HURRY UP! WE'RE LEAVING!" Three girls behind Ichigo said. One had black hair, she stood in the center. One was a blonde, she stood on the left, but behind her. The last had a fire-color hair, standing level with the blonde and on the black haired girls right.

She speed off, and made it 10 seconds before the bell. "Ichigo… You are dead." Moe said as her friend sat in her chair. She pulled herself through the day and dragged herself to work. "Ryou and Keiichiro are devils. Ryou never lets me stop working, and he knows how to avoid the 'main issues.' I freaking hate the both of them." Then, she ran to work, angry.

Cleaning a table a couple hours later, she heard, "Did you hear that rumor?" Looking over, she saw her friend and the three girls. 'They must be pops.' Ichigo thought, listening in on their convo. "The school has a ghost. It is said to be the spirit of a young woman who wanders the school at night, seeking revenge." It was the blonde speaking. It was the fire-colored girls turn to speak. "The water in the pool mysteriously dried up and the taps turned on by themselves!" The three pops had smiles plastered on their faces, and the girl with green hair needed a get-a-way. She continued. "Strange and mysterious things have been happening at the school, and they say it's because of this ghost!" Mint walked over and asked Ichigo what was the matter. "Retasu has a ghost at her school…" Ichigo told her and then started jumping up and down excitedly. "What if it's a demon!?" Mint rolled her eyes and began talking. "You are one crazy chick." Ichigo smirked and started talking. "They come from Okumura Junior High. Wanna pay this ghost a visit tonight?" Mint smirked at her and said, "Hell yes."

The fire-headed girl spoke to Retasu. "We have something we wanna ask… Why don't you go take a look…" she started her sentence as the blonde chick finished it with"…And take a picture of it!" The girl with the light black hair said, "Make sure you don't come back without taking it…" The green-headed girl just stared. They begged her to do it. She had to get away from there, fast. Ichigo popped up behind them. "Thanks for waiting," She started, in a snobby-rich-kid way, continuing with an attitude. "Here is your mayo and ketchup parfait!" The dirty-blonde turned around. "Why the hell would we order that shit?" "You didn't. You dissed my friend and you are cussing in the café, so you get this 'shit' free." Then she tilted the platter and shoved it forward in such a way it landed on the three girls. All three stood up. **(A/N: The next three to four sentences, including dialog, is from the anime, word for word.)** In unison they yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" The girl with black hair, name 1, jumped at here screaming you bitch. They were attracting some attention. Ichigo ducked and the other two had jumped behind her and they landed in a heap. "Please excuse my employee's clumsiness." The girls thought, or said, 'HE' SO HANDSOME!' "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He said as he led them away. "Are you ok?" Ichigo asked, looking very worried.

"What is wrong with you today, Retasu?" Ichigo asked, sitting down. She looked down saying one word. Nothing. She said nothing. "Retasu! Now I know you better than that!" Ichigo's voice wavered. "I have a bad reputation, so it's hard to get friends. So I figured if I got close to them and became their friends, my rep would get better and I'd have more friends." Retasu finally said. "Hey. You got the gang, remember?" she told her, giving her a weak punch on the shoulder. "LETTUCE! WE ARE LEAVING!" a girl yelled. "And they have managed to stay alive…" Ichigo remarked, once her friend was out of ear-shot.

The sign outside said the café was closed and the sun was almost down. The two girls walked out the front door. "Let's get going." Ichigo said, walking ahead of the other mew. It was midnight, and the clouds were swirling over one building; one school. "Okumura Jr. High…" Ichigo said, watching the clouds. "We're going in." Mint said. As they walked, they were unaware of the figure watching them from the roof. "The pool is this way, right?" Mint asked, walking by the gate that separated them from the pool. Ichigo smirked, and being behind mint, she had a wonderful idea. She lightly breathed on Mint's neck, making her jump ten feet in the air and scream. "Mint," Ichigo started. "You scared?" Then, Ichigo got this evil smile on her face.

"Swimming pool's fine…" Ichigo said as they walked inside. Mint held her hand while freaking out. Every where they went, the science lab, the piano room, Ichigo scared the cheese whits out of her. Then walking in the hallways, they stopped. One moment of guard, and water was in the floor. Creaking came from behind them. The faucets had turned on and water came rushing at them, then crashing through the roof. "Mew Mew Mint! METAMORPHO-SIS!" Mint yelled her transformation. The water crashed out the window. "WAIT UP!" Mint yelled, flying after it. "Ichigo! Ichigo!" Masha-Puffball said. "What!?" she said. "It's a Chimera Animal." Ichigo glared daggers at the poor thing. She yelled her transformation and then looked out the window. A figure, Kisshu, was there. He smiled then flew up from the place he hovered had teleported.

Ichigo backed away from the window, and bumped into someone. She spun 'round. "E-E-EMIKO!" she stuttered. "Who was that?" Emiko stepped into the light. "Being half-cat is certainly working for you. That, was Ikisatashii Kish A.K.A. Kisshu. He is an enemy you have to face. That means you can kill him if you want…Go help your friend." The orange girl teleported. "ORANGE!" Ichigo screamed, frustrated. She ran and jumped out the window to find her comrade. A water sprout came from the pool. "Skipping the motto ~NYA~" Ichigo said. The water lunged in the shape of a wolf, and they jumped away from each other. "SNAP CRACKLE POP!" Ichigo yelled after two seconds. "MINT ARROW!" Mint yelled. Then aiming her bow, she shouted, "RIBBON… MINT ECHO!" The arrow turned into energy.

The water fell. A green light showed on the other side of Ichigo, and a girl stood there. They made it out to be Ichigo's friend. She transformed into the green mew. "LETTUCE CASTANETS!" she said. The water shot at them as she said, just above a whisper, "Ribbon… Lettuce Rush!" Mew Mint was thrown back. "MINT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ichigo screamed. "You're next." The Green Mew said. This was one line Ichigo feared. "RETASU! PLEASE! STOP IT! I'M YOUR FRIEND! REMEMBER!" She screamed. She just shot her attack at her. "you're scared, aren't you? You don't know how to react. That's why you're doing this. You're different. You know that. You think you'll lose your friends Retasu. I know too much about you…" Ichigo broke eye contact. "I'll always be there for you. I'm different too. We always have been, we just changed. That is all." Eventually, they made their way to the café and lettuce got her uniform.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Ichigo was walking from school when the pink thing went in her face. "Ichigo, there's an alien!" It told her. "Uh-huh." She said. "It's true," a voice said. "I was supposed to find out your strengths and weaknesses, but, I like you." The voice stopped talking as a boy with forest green hair kissed Ichigo dab-smack on the lips. "WHO ARE YOU!?" Ichigo screamed at him when he broke off. In her eyes, he saw… fear? He couldn't tell. She was afraid of him, yet ready to kill him? This was a new concept. "The name's Kisshu. See you later, Koneko-chan." And like that, he was gone. She ran home. She had some people to call.

**Sorry 'bout the language, but, that seen needed it… wouldn't be it without it…**

**Different past means different present. Different present means different future. Different life means different person. I came up with that off the top of my head and put it here because you will need to know this later on. I don't know the episode, but I'll leave a reminder saying *different* when you get there. Good luck, read, review. THANK YA!**

** ~Mew Trust**


	5. Episode four: Why me?

**Why me?**

'That guy… Em's older brother… He's on Earth… He kissed me… Why? Why me? I have a walking dead tree to deal with, and now he'll have my head because a cyniclon was stupid.' Ichigo was snapped out of her thoughts by Miwa. "Ichigo, is something the matter?" she had asked her. "Could it be a fever?" Moe remarked after Ichigo didn't answer. "Her face is red." She continued. "Ichigo?" Miwa asked the red-head at the same time Moe. They stopped as Ichigo looked up with an angry look on her face as she told the two girls to drop it.

The entire school day she avoided the Aoyama-kun dude and realized how many times she saw him each day. When the bell rang, he went up to her and gave her a white ticket. "There is going to be a chance to spend time with the animals at Nishiyama Park tomorrow. I want you to come." He told her. She took the ticket. "I'll try to make it, but I have to work tomorrow."

"Kisshu." A glowing blue light said. Yes, we are back in Puffball-Masha's mouth. "Hai." Said Kisshu as he faded into the dark place. "Have you gathered data for the plan?" the child-like voice asked. "I'm doing that right now." he didn't even flinch. Or twitch. Or anything else. "hmph" the voice laughed. It continued. "For 56 million years with these lower life forms…" Kisshu replied saying, "Then, I will continue my work." "Kisshu." The boy looked up and opened his eyes. "Our planet and the Earth, with all these species of animals …must be brought to submission quickly."

A loud crash came from inside Café Mew Mew. Ichigo was picking up a pile of broken glass. "Ichigo! What the hell is wrong with you? You have never dropped a plate in your life!" Retasu said. Ichigo looked up and opened her mouth to speak, eyes wide. But instead, she closed her eyes and mouth and said, "No." Mint ran to Retasu. "What do you think is wrong with her?" she asked. "I don't have a clue. Even on her worst days, she never dropped anything." Retasu replied.

A few hours later she sat in a chair, staring the ticket. Ryou walked over. "Shoo. I want you to look for aliens, but you don't have to." "I'll look for 'em!" she said, without a second thought. Ichigo changed and ran to her house.

When she did, Emi greeted her. "You need to get to the park. A chimera animal will be there soon." She told her. "On my way, Em." Ichigo replied. The pink floating thing led her to the park. She handed in her ticket, and went to find her beloved boyfriend. When he saw her, these were his words, "Momomiya-san! I knew you'd come!" "Umm… yeah. Why wouldn't I?" she said. "I waited a while. How was work at the café?" he asked after saying. "I tripped over my own two feet and got all my work done and now I'm here." She made a run-on sentence. "This way." The boy instructed. Little did he know they were being watched, but Ichigo knew very well. He led her to a haunted house. She was starting to get a very bad feeling about this. They walked in and he told her to look at a mermaid. The head turned 'round and blue spray came from the mouth. Walking down a hall, faces were appearing. When they reached the door at the end of the hall he opened the door, locked it, and they were alone. That's when she pulled a knife. "Which way out." He pointed to a red curtain. A crowd of people were running.

It didn't help that she had a knife. She put that away, and walked against the crowd. The strange energy came back. "It's an energy spike…" she whispered to herself. She looked and saw a boy with forest green hair and golden eyes sitting on a roof. She hid behind a tree as he screamed her name and ran with the crowd. "Pops… Typical." She said. "Hello." A voice from behind her said. She turned around. "Kisshu." She simply said. The same look in her eyes, but just like last time, she refused to make eye contact. He stepped forward and she kicked him. He flew up and created a Chimera Parasite. "Are you ready? I'm going to test your power." He told her. Kisshu sent it off and it shot into the lion cub Ichigo had passed earlier. It became the LSU tiger, in those colors too. ***different*** It lunged at Ichigo and she simply side-stepped it. It shot its paw at her. She held out her hand and that's what the paw hit. It stopped when it hit her hand also. He smiled and his eyesstarted to glow blue. Just then they heard someone shout, "Ribbon… Mint Echo!" An energy beam hit the animal. "ICHIGO! TRANSFORM!" Retasu yelled.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!" she yelled, while rolling her eyes. They did the silly little motto and Kisshu snapped his fingers. The LSU lion-tiger speed towards them. Ichigo had to jump to get out of the way. "LETTUCE TANETS!" Retasu screamed. She shot her attacker, and Ichigo's came immediately after, destroying the animal. "Find your boyfriend…" Retasu instructed Ichigo. Ichigo detransformed and walked away. When she looked around the park, she found the guy. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU HAD A KNIFE, AND YOU WERE GOING TO CUT ME OPEN, THEN YOU JUST DISAPPEARED! YOU STUPID THING!" He screamed at her, then, he hit her. He hit her with enough force to throw her on the ground. When she tried to get up, he kicked her. "If it ever happens again, I will kill you. Understand?" he said in a voice no one had ever heard from him. "Yes sir." She said, quickly. Too quickly. "See you on Monday." He said, walking away. "Ok." She told him. He stopped and turned around. "If I put you on the ground, you stay on the ground. Is that clear?" He asked. "Crystal." She replied. He walked away, and she didn't move.

Both of them were unaware they had an audience. Our favorite green-haired alien saw the whole thing. "Why?" he asked himself. He left, and found her house, which had a tree. He sat in that tree. About 30 minutes later, she climbed the gate, and walk in the house. She ran into the pink room next to the tree, and the two little girls ran in after her. He noticed one was a cyniclon. About five minutes later a tall girl, Kisshu's age, ran in. She had magenta-pink-purple colored cat ears with pink ribbons coming from behind them. She had golden eyes and pink hair that rested on her shoulders. She fell on her bed, face in the pillows. "GO AWAY!" she screamed, even though it was muffled. The youngest, the four-year-old, left the room. "Ichi-" The pink haired girl started but was interrupted by Ichigo screaming, "IKISATASHII!" Both girls threw their hands up in surrender and backed out the room. They left and closed the door. Not even a minute later, Kisshu teleported in. He instantly noticed she was crying. "Koneko-chan?" he asked. "Go away…" she said, not wanting him to leave. He didn't get the hint. "Fine, but, why?" he said, before he teleported to who knows where. He sounded hateful. "I- no… I have to find the rest of the Mews first. Then, I'll call." ***different***

**If this one went to fast, please let me know. Thanks!**

** ~Mew Trust**


	6. Episode five: Stormy Rhythmic Gymnastics

**Stormy Rhythmic Gymnastics **

**Ichigo's Point Of View.**

The bell rang at the school. Moe, Miwa and I were running to get there. When I was crossing the street behind Moe and Miwa, a bus liked to hit me. I jumped up just in the nick of time, and did a back-flip in the air. I landed by Moe and Miwa. "Let's get going, shall we?" I asked them when I turned away from the street.

It was later on in the day, and a girl. Was in. My face. "Are you Momomiya Ichigo-san?" she asked. She was part of the Gymnastics team. "It depends on who's asking." I told her that. Straight up. "I'll take that as a no." She said. Stupid humans. ***different* **"That means that it's my name." I told her, since she couldn't seem to figure it out. "OH! Good! You are! I want you to join the Rhythmic Gymnastics team." She told me turning around. I got this I-don't-give-a-care look on my face and said, "Nope. Ain't happening" She looked at me with her pleading violet eyes. "At least come and watch us practice. OR-Or help us find another member. PLEASE! I am begging you!" I sighed and said that I'd help her find another member.

At the end of school, we wandered off to the sakura tree. I hang there, a lot. "How am I going to find another member for the gymnastics team?" I complained to my friends. Moe gave me a friendly punch on the shoulder. "Aww. Come on, Mew Ichigo. I know you can do it." It startled me, really bad. "H-how'd you know about that?" I asked. Moe just laughed while Miwa giggled. "We have known you for like… ever. It wasn't hard to figure out." Moe said.

"Of course not." I tell her. "Well, Miss Time-traveler, I know a person who does rhythmic gymnastics." Miwa tells me. "Arisu Hato, daughter of Seji Hato. No one knows who the dad is." I say, before the others could say crap. They stare at me, their eyes wide and jaws dropped to the floor. The sun was going down at this point. We said good bye and went our separate ways. Someone was watching us though. When I got home, my mom called again. It was never pleasant when she did. When I was eight, my parents moved away. I have no idea where they are. The things she says are starting to get to me. I'm even starting to believe them.

After she got off the phone, I went to take a shower. After I was in my night-clothes, fell on my bed. Em came in not even three minutes later. She jumped on the bed beside me. I sat up, and said that I thought it was time for a haircut. I grabbed the pair of scissors next to bed and went in front of the mirror on the other side of the room, then, I went to sniping. By the time I was done, my hair was an inch longer than Miwa's and I had swoop bangs.

"Voice is staying for how long now?" I asked Em. "She wanted to know if she could take up your offer. You know, to live here with us?" she asked for her older sister. I smiled at her. "Sure." And with that, we went and got Voice to decide where she was going to sleep. We agreed I could have the attic and she could have my room, since her favorite color. I closed the curtains and we spent all night setting each other up. We were done by 3:00 in the morning. I went to bed for the remainder of the time. When the alarm clock rang, I got dressed and shipped my-self to school to find Arisu. Moe and Miwa had gotten there early as well.

"There she is…" I said, pointing to a girl, about a year younger than us, with hot pink hair. "Wow… she looks… bubbly." Moe said. "Huh. Watch this: ARISU HATO! OVER HERE! NOW!" I yelled. The pink-haired girl immediately ran over. "Hai, Ichigo-san?" she asked said when I was within ear shot. "You're good at rhythmic gymnastics, right?" I answered her question. "Yes'm" she replied. "Ooh. She said yes'm. I'm impressed." Miwa said. I glared at her. "Would you be willing to join the schools rhythmic gymnastics team?" I said. "Only if they'll let me." She said. I told her that I'd tell the team that they had an audition. After school, they auditioned her. She made the team, but the captain said, "The actual part starts now!" She said, pointing to the calendar. "Finally, match is next Sunday! The 12th." She said. "Momomiya Ichigo-san, can you make it? Like the hair." She said, now talking to me. "Yes and, thank you." I replied.

Sunday finally came, and I went to see them perform. Arisu came out, and was about to perform. Moe, Miwa, Retasu, and I were in red, navy blue, and an off red color cheer uniform. We were going to cheer for her. Moe and Retasu had pink pompoms while Miwa and I had light blue. She froze, but she got it after a couple of seconds. After she was done, the team was in their performance, when something hit the roof. Ryou got a flare from somewhere and started screaming fire. I ran out the back, as I was told, and I found none other than… Kisshu. I looked at him. "You."I said. "Like the show?" he asked. He looked like he was standing on the water. He flew up and a seal Chimera Animal.

It came out of the water with a beach ball on its nose. "Dude…" I told it. "Have a blast." I walked away. Did he recognize me? I hope not. "Human!" He called making me turn around to face him. "Hai." I said. "Do you know anything about three girls who call themselves Mew Mews?" he asked. "No, I'm sorry." I told him, and walked away. Ryou walked up as I was leaving. I gave him my pendant, and told him I wasn't coming back. I told him they didn't need me anymore, and like that, I was gone. I went to my attic room with the kitchen knife, and locked myself in.

**I left it at a cliff-hanger because to do what I wanted, I can't just have Ichigo's Point of View. I can't think at the moment, so I hope it turned out ok. Review, and thanks for reading! **

** ~Mew Trust**


	7. Episode six: Come Purin

**Come Purin**

***different***

"You have an hour, I still have that knife. I have errands to run; that won't take but thirty minutes. I'll be at the sakura tree. See you then." Ichigo hung up, and grabbed a brown messenger bag. In the bag, she put a gun, the knife, her phone, a laptop, an iPad, the chargers, earphones, a clipboard with papers on it, pens, and a gold locket.

The locket was oval shaped and had some design that made it flower shaped on the front part of it. Only she knew what was in there. Ichigo opened the window and jumped on out with a note book in hand. She went to the school roof, and started writing.

Retasu was looking for Ichigo while Mint bought the groceries. Coming back to the café, she saw a group of kids in the park. She went over to them, obviously. The oldest looked about eight or nine. She had short blonde hair and light brown eyes. Almost amber. "Where are you parents?" she asked the kid. "Mum died and Dad's in china." She told Mint. "We-well, who's taking care of you?"

"I am. I'm Purin." She said. "Hey, can you help me bring all this junk to Café Mew Mew? I'll pay you." Mint told the girl and her siblings. "Hai." Retasu had no luck searching for her friend. She was just… gone. After about 30 minutes, she gave it up.

"Human. I thought you said you didn't know anything." A voice came from behind Ichigo. She stood up, closing the note book. She faced the alien on the roof. "I lied, but, I owe this to you. It's all I know. I'm sorry." She gave him the note book. After that, he watched as she ran away, never to been seen for such a long time.

Opening the note book, he saw seven names. The names were: Jessica Ichigo Momomiya, Mint Aizawa, Retasu Mikadora, Purin Fon, Zakuro Fujiwara, Ryou Shirogane, and Keiichiro Akasaka. Purin and Zakuro were mews. He had never seen them. Maybe they hadn't found them yet.

Later that night, another spirit was taken. "This one's not good enough either." He told himself and the next day, everyone noticed Ichigo didn't come to school. "Where is Ichigo?" Moe asked Miwa. "If only I knew." She told her twin. The walking-dead-tree came up. "Where is Momomiya-san?" he asked. "As if we know." The two girls said.

They turned to walk away, and he grabbed Moe's hair and swung her to the wall on the other side of the room. He ran off before anyone could see him, but blood had now reached the floor. "MOE!" Miwa screamed, very loudly.

Miwa ran to get Retasu. By the time she reached her school, she didn't know if her sister was still alive and breathing. "RETASU! RETASU!" Miwa called out. Retasu came running out. "Miwa- Miwa… Please. MIWA! Calm down, please. Now, tell me what happened." She said. "Moe! She-she-she was thrown into a wall by the new kid and-and blood was on the floor and-" "Ok. Now we're getting somewhere. Come on!" She grabbed Miwa's hand and went to running. Eventually, they made it to the school and everyone was freaking out. "Miwa, you have to." Retasu told her. Miwa gave a look of uncertainty, but then put her hand on Moe's head. Her hand was glowing a blue color.

Soon, Moe stopped bleeding. Everyone was staring in awe. "What are you?" one of the students asked. "Human." Miwa said, picking her sister up and bringing her home. Soon, later on that night, Purin was walking in the park, and guess who shows up. That's right. Kisshu. "Hey kid. I need your spirit." He told her. His hang began to glow pink and she hovered in the air as he tried to steal her spirit. "Well, we were sent to get the green mew, but, why not help out the kid. Right Jade?" A voice said. "Absolutely. Don't you agree Meowth?" another voice said. "Of course." The last voice said.

Two girls and Meowth the size of a Persian stepped into the light. (**A/N: **I do realize that Meowths and Persians are from Pokémon, but, this is not Team Rocket and we modified the Meowth. It's a she.) They said a motto, ridiculous sounding… but… if the shoe fits, feel free to lace that bitch up and wear it. "Prepare for trouble." Ichigo… said. "And make that double." The dark skinned girl with curly black hair said. "To protect the world from, devastation!" "To unite all people in our nation!" "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" "JESSI!" "JADE!" the two girls said, alternating what they said. Then together they said, "Team Darkness blast off at the dark of midnight! Surrender now or prepare to fight." Then, the Meowth jumped in front of them and said with some sass, "Me-owth. That's right." "Y-y-you! Your are one of Team Darkness?! Why did you help me?" Kisshu stuttered, the child catching her breath. "Being a mew sucks, besides, it's not like I work for their boss." 'Jessi' said. He held his hands up saying, "Wait-wait-wait. DID YOU JUST SAY BEING A MEW SUCKS?!" "Yeah, so?" she replied. The other two mews ran up after that. "ICHIGO!" Retasu screamed. "Uh- It's Jes-si-ca. Not Ichigo. I prefer to be called Jessi. This does not end with an E. Jessi, not Jessie. Get you facts straight." She told her, pretty much anyone within ear-shot. "How does anyone trust you?" he asked her, then he took a Chimera Parasite and spirit. "FUSION!" He yelled. A Chimera Animal, Samba, came forward. "SAMBA!" It shouted, aiming its attack at the two transformed mews.

"NO!" Purin screamed as she ran to them. A light flashed, and a boulder stood in front of the girl and the two mews. She had transformed into the Yellow mew. "Great! Retasu, easy way or hard way?" Ichigo, Jade, and Meowth said in a creepy way altogether. "Easy way." The green mew replied. The three girls and cat walked off… Not even a goodbye. "For some reason, I don't think I can fight right now. Samba!" Kisshu said, getting the animals attention. He snapped his fingers, the creature defused, and he left. "Let's go to the café, tell them the news. They aren't coming back." Mint said. They walked to the café after detrasforming, and got the child set up.

**It may have gone a bit fast, but, I think you get my drift. 'sides, I had Milk duds early and, chocolate and caramel is not sugar free. I also realize that I skipped the episode with Piano… I did that on purpose. **

**~Mew Trust**


End file.
